The Tomorrow Titans
by NightWyng17
Summary: Ongoing Sequel to 'New Blood'. There are questions that need to be answered, so the Teen Titans are heading out to find some answers, but will they find new questions instead?
1. Chapter 1

Hi there, I don't own anything from DC and this is my own story about the Titans. Note: This is during One Year Later after BB and Kid Devil leave the team. Also, this story spins off after #36 and you'll have to pretend it's an alternate reality if you've read anything beyond #36. I don't know who died in IC, so if a dead guy shows up, please tell me. Enjoy!

The Tomorrow Titans: chapter 1. Where do we go from here? Or, Time Travel Sucks

Burn surveyed the area, the fight was wearing down, and Jynx had just been taken out by Lakota's enchanted Ice-arrow. "Okay, in about ten minutes, you will lose all felling in your extremity's, unless of course I melt your frost-bitten legs, which isn't going to happen unless you tell us why you attacked." He said, noting the fact that Jynx was already shivering and her teeth were chattering. "W-wh-why d-do we n-need a re-reason to at-tack y-you accursed he-heroes?" she asked a mocking smile on her face. It was amazing how she kept her cool, despite the fact she was at the utter mercy of the two men she had tried to kill moments ago. Lakota came out of his reverie and looked her in the eyes. "Bull. There was no way in hell this was going to work, and you knew it." Jynx gave a crazed cackle. "The others didn't, they were all fooled, even Psimon. But not me, I was the only one. They told me their true motive…" She looked into Burn's eyes, like she was looking threw them. She had stopped shivering, which was either bad for her, or extremely bad for them. "She knew, she knew that I could be trusted, and she'll come for me, and smite you fools!" Burn and Lakota looked at each other, this chick was frickin nuts! "Enough of this shit, who sent you!" Lakota drew his hunting knife and moved in front of Jynx. "Last chance." His voice was colder then ice, it freaked Burn out and reminded Jinx, that she was in a bad position to be in. Her face was turning blue, but she did manage to utter a response. "You did."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that's what she told us." said Burn. They were all sitting in the den/living room/debriefing place of Titans Tower. Burn had told the other members about the interrogation of Jinx, leaving out Lakota's death threat, he didn't want to lose the fellow new-member and frankly, it had freaked him out a little. "Do we have any idea what that could mean?" Cyborg sat for a moment with a puzzled look on his face. Then his expression changed, to one of understanding. "In the past, nearly a year and a half ago, The Teen Titans were… 'Recruited' by a Superboy from the distant future. Long story short, on the return trip, we ended up ten-years in a future where the Titans had become sadistic and cruel. We met the Titans East, who were fighting for a free world. The Batwoman told Starfire how after the Crisis, the Titans need to still be around, otherwise, that future will come to be. I know that we escaped that future, the question is, did it lead to something worse?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ravager walked down a corridor of the tower, Aside from some scrapes and a REALLY sore arm, she was perfectly fine… if a little on edge. Daddy Deathstroke didn't raise no fool of a daughter, so as a precaution Rose was checking out the rooms of the latest members. Spykestrip was clean, he needed to hide his Playboys in a better place then under his mattress, but he was clean. Lakota's room had been renovated into some kind of wigwam thing, but aside from a booby-trapped medicine chest (which turned out to be filled with Native American artifact crapola) he was also clean. Now Rose just had to look through Burn's room, but she honestly didn't expect to find anything evil from him. The guy was painfully mellow, but just to make sure…

Rose unlocked the door and crawled into the room. She heard running water, and silently thanked Burn for choosing that pointing time to take a shower. Lakota had been in some sort of meditative trance, which had been a pain in the ass to stealthily maneuver around. Rose began her search by rifling through his dresser. As soon as she opened the first drawer she stopped. "Oh, my, god." she mouthed silently.

Robin took a massive swig from the cup of coffee he had made for himself, normally he wasn't a coffee type of guy but the team had just fought the Fearsome Five and he still had a lot of work to do on the Clone program. "Come on, I've figured out how to make him now I just need to give him his powers." After a few more minutes of rapid typing, he sighed. "Come on Tim, think!" He said to himself while massaging his temples. Psimon had really done a number on his head; it was like Joker was beating his head in with a crowbar. "Whoa!" Robin jumped in his seat, why did he just make a Jason Todd reference? "Must have been something Psimon did, refresh those memories of him beating me. I beat that twisted psycho really liked watching that." Robin stood up, he needed some fresh air, and working to death wasn't going to bring Connor back. He went down to the kitchen where he ran into Cyborg. "Craving some protein paste as a midnight snack?" He asked jokingly. Vic laughed; it was good that Robin could still make jokes. "Actually, I wanted to have a word with you, about the attack. I think that the Five were recruited by a future version of us." Robin gave a long sigh and sat down "Vic, my head hurts enough, even without the psychic attack from a madman."

"No listen, what I wanted to ask was; 'Do you think we could make a time travel device to go into the future?'" Tim's expression changed to one of deep thought. "Well, it was Brainiac seven who first brought to the future… To tell the truth Vic, I don't know but I think it's worth the risk." Cyborg smiled "I knew you'd agree."


	2. Chapter 2 Lets do the Time Warp again!

I don't own the Teen Titans, you know that. Anything that happens after # 36 in the real comic series needs to be ignored to fully enjoy what I've got here.

Chapter 2: Let's do the Time Warp again! Or not!

Sunday, 9:53 pm, Los Angeles

Robin hid in the shadows of a billboard, waiting for his target to show itself, he was supposed to have been halfway to Gotham by now, but this was too much of an opportunity to pass up. Then he came. Match shouldn't have been flying around L.A but he was much to Robin's delight. Tim didn't see any other members of Deathstroke's new Titans East, but that didn't mean they weren't there. That didn't matter though, if Tim could get even a little of Match's DNA, he could compare it to his own clone formula.

Robin lunged from his hiding place and onto the back of Match, Superboy's 'evil' clone. "What the hell?! Robin?! Looking to get your ass kicked?" Robin didn't have time to answer, he had to work fast. He stuck a syringe into the back of Match's neck and extracted a small amount of blood. "You're a friggen retard, and you're dead!" yelled the clone as he dove into a barrel-roll which threw Tim into an alleyway. "Suck on this, you cheap Bizarro wanna-be." said Robin as he launched green, kryptonite batarangs into Match's face. Tactical telekinesis prevented the missiles from hitting him, but the proximity to the kryptonite created the desired effect. Match fell to the ground, having a krypto-induced seizure. Robin got away with amazing speed, just fast enough to dodge any retaliation.

Back at the tower, the Batjet was waiting for him. "Look Bruce, I need to stay here, at least for tonight. The Titans need me to help figure out this whole Fearsome Five thing."

"That and you want to work on the clone program." Tim sighed, Bruce read him like a book, like he always did. "Yeah, and I want to work on Superboy. I just risked death so I could steal some of Match's blood, so yeah, I'm going to see if that will give Connor his powers again!" Batman's eyes widened. "Tim, that was way to dangerous, you should have told someone, hell, I would've helped you."

"No, you would've stopped me. Then I wouldn't have this." He took the syringe out of his belt, the blood swirling around. "I'll get to Gotham later."

Once in his room, Tim poured the blood into a vial, and then into a section of his computer. "Computer, process D.N.A sample." He said aloud. It wasn't the batcave, but his computer did come up pretty close to it as far as data analyzing. "Processing," Said a feminine voice "DNA belongs to the Superboy clone known as Match."

"Show DNA compared to Superboy clone program, provide missing meta-gene components." The computer's monitor popped up a ton of programs. "Task will take 3 hours." said the voice. "Just enough time." said Robin as he walked out.

Robin came into the main room, everyone else was already there. Talking about how they were going to get to the future. "The problem is," said Cyborg "we don't have the ability to travel through time so, obviously we will need to find someone who can, perhaps The Flash can somehow get us through the Speed For-"

Before Vic could finish, a portal opened up behind him. "Huh." said Spikestrip, "does this usually happen?"

"Unfortunately." said Ravager as she drew her knives. "One of us should stay to guard the tower." Spikestrip ran and jumped over the couch. "Got it!" he called from behind the make-shift barricade. With Rose stifling laughter, the other Titans went into the void.

Cassie bent down and threw up what felt to her like all the liquids in her body. Robin appeared out of the portal a few seconds later and did the same. "Okay, it was not that turbulent last time!" Cyborg was the only one not currently bent on the ground. "Probably because of the Legion Flight Rings, We had them on last time." He walked to the top of a small nearby hill "Guys, come take a look at this." The others joined Cyborg and saw the grisly scene around them. This place had been San Francisco, once.

The once cool city now looked like the Gobi Desert, all around there was nothing but sand and ruined buildings, even the Pacific Ocean was gone. "Oh my god, who could do this?" whispered Burn, tears welling up in his eyes.

Any response was halted by the sounds of explosions; the team leaped down into a ditch and looked madly around to see what was going on. "Look!" yelled Cassie and the crew turned to the east, a chase was going on, three figures were being hunted down by six others, and the first three weren't doing to good.

The team's faces turned to those of shock when they began to recognize the figures. The first three looked like older versions of Nightwing, Starfire, and, shocking Cassie the most, Superboy. "Oh my god," She whispered and it was all Robin and Cyborg could do the keep her from flying into the fray. What they saw next though, stopped all three.

"That's us." said Lakota. Cyborg turned and saw that Lakota had another charmed carving out, this one a glowing purple crystal. "The two up front are Tim and Ravager," Said Lakota, and Tim focused on the figures. A man and woman, Ravager seemed to have adopted her father's old costume and Tim looked a little like Deathstroke, only the costume was black, with a mask that was half dark-orange (before you ask, this has nothing to do with my 'Different Strokes' story, I just felt like making Robin into Slade).

"How many times are we going to dance this dance, my love?" asked Slade. "Just this one more time, baby!" said the future-Ravager, placing fresh shells into her shotgun. The future-Superboy yelled from across the rock "Dammit Tim! When the hell did you turn so evil?!" the future-robin laughed. "Call me Slade, Superior! We might as well refer to each other by title. And as for your question, I think it was about the time you let Ra's Al-Ghul kill Bruce, Selina, Jason, and Clark! I realized, this world, most importantly you need to be controlled. Shiva!" He yelled back at one of the others, an Indian woman, dressed as a Goddess.

"Shall we kill them slow or fast Ares?" The other woman, the splitting image of Cassie drew a battle-axe "As long as its painful, my dear."

The other two members came within seeing distance. One was a Native American, dressed in a Chief's outfit and seemingly very bored. He turned to the other, a robot made of the same design as Cyborg. "Android, help our compatriots end this squabble." The android began moving forward, its arms converting into energy cannons. "As you wish, Sitting Bull, I will terminate the required targets. Nightwing, we were once friends. If I was still human I would regret this."

And then all hell broke loose.

Starfire flew into the air, starbolts shooting left and right. Future-Cassie (Ares) flew into action, her axe deflecting the blasts of solar energy. She closed in, and swung; Starfire flew upward… and was incinerated by a massive beam of fire shot by Shiva. Cyborg's enhanced eye caught every detail, including the tears on Nightwing's face as he saw Starfire's charred remains fall to the earth.

"You evil, soulless monsters!" yelled Nightwing, who stood up from his crouch to throw small, marble-like grenades. Future-Ravager was sent flying but landed on her feet, Future-Cyborg (Android) saw the bomb at his feet and allowed it to blow up. The machine-man stepped through the smoke a moment later, unscratched. "You call us monsters, Knight Wing, that is hardly a proper title."Said Sitting Bull "If you'd like monsters, I'd be happy to get Lobo, Beelzebub, and Myth for you!"

Tim's sonar enhanced hearing let him hear every sound, including the whispered and panicked conversation of the two heroes. "

"I've got to do it Dick." Said Future-Connor (Superior) "It's the only way you can get to the titans from the past." Dick still seemed angry and heartbroken, but seemed to have the sense to keep in control "I know. You do it, and I'll get the young titans out of that ditch and to the camp." It surprised Tim to hear that the heroes form the future knew where they were, he just hoped the others hadn't seen them.

"Goodbye, my friend." Said Dick, and he broke into a run. Superior flew into the sky, dodging the attacks with amazing speed. "Remember when the Cain's found me Tim? Well, we never cold remove that gene-bomb he put in me, could we?"

Tim knew what was coming, and he couldn't bear to see his friend die yet again. The Titans stood in stunned silence, Cassie turned away, and Tim did to. And then knew only blackness.

That's all for now folks! The exciting (I hope you find this exciting) conclusion will be in the next chapter. P.S: To anyone who got confused from all the 'future-versions' of the characters I added, sorry. You won't need to worry because only a select few will even be seen again.


	3. Chapter 3: He said what now?

Hi there, I don't own anything from DC and this is my own story about the Titans. Note: This is during One Year Later after BB and Kid Devil leave the team. Also, this story spins off after #36 and you'll have to pretend it's an alternate reality if you've read anything beyond #36.

The Tomorrow Titans: chapter 3. He said what now?

Paul Neal sat on the couch, flipping through the channels of the T.V looking for the latest episode of Battlestar Galactica.

When the rest of the Titans had gone through a portal to, what he hoped was the future and not a trap, Paul had stayed behind. He probably should have been doing something more important then watching T.V, but Paul honestly didn't care. Even if someone attacked the Tower, Paul was confident that the towers defense's, along with his own powers, could handle it.

Paul had grown up on the mean streets of San Jose, and had been a member of Nor 14 since he was ten. Back then, Paul hadn't known of his bone-manipulating powers, so he found a different way to protect himself, becoming a deadly master of knife-fights. When he was twelve, a rival gang ambushed him and some other gang members, with no gun, Paul hid behind a rundown car until a dying gangster tossed Military combat knife his way. Paul displayed amazing prowless and agility with the blade, taking down two rival thugs within a minute. Since then, Paul liked to go into knife fight tournaments to show off, something he had been on his way to when Rose Wilson offered him a 'job'.

Paul's cell phone rang the chorus of 30/30 150 by Stone Sour and Paul was amazed it survived the fight with the Fearsome Five.

"Hello?" he asked. "Okay, slow down. You're where? How? Okay, look, the other Titans aren't here, meet me outside the tower." Paul placed the phone back into his pocket. 'This is gonna be a long night' he thought 'last thing I wanted was to see her…"

Lakota opened his eyes. Something was off. This wasn't the tower. Looking around, he remembered. The majority of the team had gone through a portal to a future and had seen the apocalyptic wasteland that was Future-San Francisco. They had seen future versions of the team, evil and vile to the core, attack the future Nightwing, Starfire, and Superboy. Superboy had… apparently blew himself up to give Nightwing the time to save the present team.

Lakota Hadn't liked what he'd seen then, and he didn't like what he saw now much better. The other Titans were stirring; they were all in the cave. There were a couple paths leading out of the cave, but none of them showed any sign of a way out. Knightwing, the future version of Dick Grayson sat in the middle of the cavern next to a fire. While the team only had a few bruises, Dick looked like hell. His costume, silver and blue spec armor, was torn and in shambles. Worst of all, the explosion had blown his left arm off, but he seemed to have shoddily bandaged the grievous wound.

"So," He said, "I supposed you want some answers." Cyborg walked over to him. "Some answers would help. How did we get here?"

Knightwing looked at him with a sad look in his eyes "You look so much different with skin, Vic. You were brought here by me. Actually it was Superior's idea. To bring you to the future and show you what it has become."

"And what has it become? What about the Fearsome Five?" Lakota asked.

"The Five showed up because the Demigods, that's what you guys call yourselves now, beat us to the catch. They brought the Five here and told them to attack you, because they wanted to make sure you come here, and be brainwashed by them. That was before we get him back."

"Him?" Robin asked. Knightwing stood up and walked to one of the cavern walls, pushed in a rock and then stood back as the wall disappeared. In its place there was green and purple gate. The Gate vaguely resembled a head and the Brainiac 'V' symbol was at the top.

"Meet Brainiac 9. Well, what's left of him at least. This freak is basically a time machine; you just have to pick a time and location."

Paul Stepped outside of the Tower into the wind and looked around. Paul chuckled to himself and grew a bone from his wrist and flung it into what looked like empty space. There was a purple flash, and the bone-missile's ashes flew to the ground. Paul couldn't help but smile. "Hello there, Hexx."

A purple haired girl floated down to the ground in front of him. She wore dark pants and a dark purple tube-top. "So," she asked "How ya been, cuz?"

"I joined the titans." He said. "And from the looks of things, you want in too?"

She turned away "I tried, Wonder-cow called me a Jynx wannabee, and Beast Brat yelled at me for reading his mind."

Paul whistled. "Well shit happens. You're still here aren't you?"

Hexx looked at him with a smiled "Do you think they'll still have me?"

Paul's face grew serious "The way I see it, they're taking all the help they can get. C'mon, I'll tell you about it inside."

Robin looked at the machine with a little bit of disgust. "So this is how you brought is here, now how do we prevent this apocalyptic, god-forsaken, future from happening?"

"Hold on," Said Wonder Girl "First things first, what's up with that team of psychos? Those are future versions of us, I get that. All except for that Shiva chick, is that supposed to be Burn or something?"

Knightwing looked at Burn. "You'll have to talk to _her_ about that."

Burn gave an awkward smile "Ok, here's the deal. When I was fourteen, I went off into the hills to see these ruins I had found. In place, this nut-job called The Overmaster was constructing some kind a cannon. I had found out my powers by then and in my stupidity I tried to sabotage the thing. I got caught and the only thing that kept him from killing me was this girl named Fire. She and her partner Ice handed him his ass. But when they were taking him away, He looked into my eyes and told me I would pay.

When my mom heard about it she freaked, and put me in the witness Protection Program."

After a long silence Rose spoke "I didn't want to really get into this…but I was making sure you newbs were all legit and… I kinda found your underwear drawer…um, sorry…"

"So wait, what's your real name then, Burn?" Cyborg asked, he was surprised Burn had fooled him, which was a hard thing to do.

She laughed. "Jenna. Jenna Kage, My parents were Americans working out of India."

Knightwing coughed "Look, I don't mean to cut this moment short, but theres some other stuff you should know. Lakota," He looked over to the Native-American. "The man I know as Sitting Bull, he's leader or the Demigods. He isn't you, do you remember a man in your village, a man named Screaming Arrow?"

Lakota's eyes flared with rage "No way, you don't mean—"

Before Lakota could finish, the entire cave shook.

"Damn." said Knightwing, "I had hoped to have completely briefed you guys before they found us." He went to a panel for the Brainiac Time Machine and started pushing buttons. "Look, before you try to fight these freaks; the only thing you can do to stop them is to go back in time. Lakota, your tribe is still in North Dakota. You wanna prevent this from happening?" He looked Lakota in the eyes "Kill Screaming Arrow."

There was a third blast, and one of the cavern walls was incinerated. The Demigods stood in its place, readying for the kill. Knightwing drew a sword form a panel in the wall and lunged for Slade. "Titans, go! Leave this scum to me!" The Titans ran into the portal. They knew there was nothing they could do.

Slade pressed down on a remote, but nothing seemed to happen. Knightwing stabbed him through the chest "Looks like it's a dud."

Slade coughed blood through his mask. Ares had Knightwing pinned against a wall and was strangling him. "Not a dud. Cough! Anything but! Android, Go!" As Slade died, the mechanical Android leaped into the portal. Knightwing stared at the time traveling gate. "No…"

Paul led Hexx into the Tower's main room. "Okay, first we'll get your room and all that settled, then when the team gets back I'll explain the whole-"

The team flung out of thin air, landing in a heap in front of Hexx and Paul.

"Oh, um… Hi there, guys…"

Little side note: If theirs any confusion, here's the current TT roster

Guys Girls

Cyborg Ravager

Robin Wonder Girl

Lakota Burn (surprise!)

Spykestrip Hexx

I plan to add two more members onto the team, one is easy enough too guess but the other's a surprise. Wheeeeee!


End file.
